<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jitters by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215937">The Jitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ'>spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Speeches, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, everyone needs a hug tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a press conference. Peter's nervous, and he isn't even the one speaking.</p><p>**I do not own the Marvel fandom or any of its characters. All rights belong to the respective parties, so please don't sue me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Anxiety attacks, strong language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had to do a press conference today. Nearly everyone had complained, but Pepper had insisted, saying that it'd be good for PR. Tony didn't give two fucks about PR, so here he was, hiding in his workshop.</p><p>"Mr. Stark? Pepper said you need to get upstairs, or she'll drag you up there herself."</p><p>Sighing, he put down the wrench.</p><p>"Tell her I'll be right up, Pete," he responded, glancing over at the boy. Peter wasn't moving.</p><p>"Kid? You're shaking."</p><p>Peter shook his head, starting to leave. Tony grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay.</p><p>"Fri? What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"It seems that Mr. Parker is anxious about the press conference. Breathing exercises and calming tea might help."</p><p>Tony ran a hand through his hair. Peter wasn't even <em>speaking </em>at the conference. Leave it to him to be worried about everyone else involved.</p><p>
  <em>I swear to god, he just cares so much. Poor thing.</em>
</p><p>"C'mon, kid. Let's go calm you down," he murmured, leading a shaking Peter to the kitchen.</p><p>"Friday, tell Pepper I'll be up in a little later than usual. If she asks why send her footage of Peter and explain what's happening."</p><p>"Yes, boss."</p><p>Reaching the kitchen, Tony got down two cups and started to make some tea for both him and Peter.</p><p>After all, Peter wasn't the only one who got the pre-performance jitters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Stay safe and happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>